Friendship of Fire
by Ultimate-Apples
Summary: ON PERMANENT HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

A ten-year-old Draco Malfoy and his friend (who had just turned ten) Adrastea Windsor were sitting at a small table, eating some of Adrastea's birthday cake that Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Windsor had made. The cake was chocolate, covered in white chocolate and strawberries (which was both Adrastea and Draco's favourite cake by far).

Draco looked up from his empty plate, to discover that his friend hadn't even touched her birthday cake, which was strange to say the least.

"What's the matter, Addie? You haven't even touched your slice of birthday cake! Whatever is bothering you, you can tell me!" Draco said to her, using the nickname he gave her when they were just four years old.

Addie looked up from her untouched cake; her normally happy ice blue eyes were looking very sad and upset.

"You promise you won't shout, D?" she asked Draco, using his nickname. He nodded his head.

"Well, this morning, just before I came here, mother and father came to tell me something very important. They told me that we were moving to France, so I could go to Beauxbatons Academy, just like my mother." She explained.

It took very few seconds for the realisation to set in for Draco. His eyes looked like they were about to burst from their sockets and his hands were balled up into fists.

"But…I thought we were going to go to Hogwarts together!" Draco said when he had stopped steaming (figuratively).

"I know, that's what I thought, too. But I can't do anything about what mother and father have decided. They also told me that we are leaving tomorrow, so today is the last day I have left with you, for a while."

And with that exclamation, Adrastea burst into tears. Draco walked over to his best friend and gave her a comforting hug. They stayed like that until the next morning, when Adrastea's parents came to take her away to France.


	2. Chapter 2

Four Years Later

Adrastea POV

It had been ages since I had seen the one I called my best friend, Draco Malfoy. We wrote to each other every week, so we knew what was going on in each other's lives. I remember the first letter he had written to me when he had first started at Hogwarts, the place that I wished I were going to.

_Dear Addie,_

_Everything at Hogwarts is great, the food, the classes (especially Professor Snape's class, he's the Potions Master and head of Slytherin House) and the best part is the Slytherin Dormitories. Everything is green and silver. I wish you were here with me, but sadly you are in France. Ah well._

_Any who, you'll never guess who I met, the famous Harry Potter himself! He had already befriended the Weasley's (those nasty blood-traitors, don't even deserve to be called pure-bloods if you ask me), so it's going to be impossible to become friends with him now. _

_Hope you are doing well at the Beauxbatons Academy. I still miss my best friend!_

_Love D._

During my time (so far) at Beauxbatons, I had learnt to speak French very fluently and was the top Transfiguration and Charms student in my year level at the Academy.

Even though the Beauxbatons head mistress, Madame Maxime, didn't really like the game of Quidditch, some of the girls (who were very much like myself) liked to play it in their spare time. I played all the sections of the game, but I was best at playing Seeker. I have no idea why, though, as my build was as far from being a Seeker's build than I was to being next to Draco (which would be extremely nice for me).

Last night, Madame Maxime had selected a few students (including her star pupil, Fleur Delacour (who was like an older sister to me), which wasn't a surprise to everybody at the Academy and myself, (for which I was shocked) to go to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament that was happening this year. I couldn't really care less about the Tournament; I just wanted to see Draco again.

I placed my suitcase into the back of the carriage we were taking to Hogwarts and sat down in the carriage, next to a girl I had never met in my life.

Finally, when Madame Maxime had arrived, we left the ground (all of the older girls looked like they were going to be sick, while I was quite enjoying myself) and were flying towards Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

Beauxbatons and Durmstrang Arrival at Hogwarts

Draco POV

Everybody was waiting outside for the arrival of the Beauxbaton and Durmstrang students. Snape had ordered me in the front of the other Slytherin's; he said he wanted me to welcome the Beauxbaton girls to Hogwarts. I hoped that Adrastea would be coming, but I knew that it was a very slim chance that she would be.

I suddenly heard a girl's voice yell (from over near where the Gyffindorks were), then followed by that annoying Creevey kid's voice. I looked towards the sky, just in time to see a blue carriage, being drawn by massive Pegasus. The Beauxbaton students had arrived.

When they landed, a small boy dressed all in blue jumped out of the carriage and pulled out a golden staircase from underneath the carriage. When he had done so, he jumped back respectfully.

What happened next was strange; the largest woman alive stepped out of the carriage, followed by her students. Dumbledore welcomed the head mistress (I heard him say her name was Madame Maxime) to Hogwarts. The Beauxbaton girls were all shivering, except for one, who looked strikingly familiar.

Snape motioned for me to lead Madame Maxime and her students into the Great Hall. So I did, Madame Maxime and her students followed on, trying to keep as close to each other as possible for warmth.

When we entered the Great Hall, it was time for me to introduce myself.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Madame Maxime and your beautiful students. I hope your stay here is enjoyable. My name is Draco Malfoy and I am a Slytherin fourth year. I will be able to help you with anything that you require for your stay here."

"Bonjour Mr. Malfoy, my youngest student, Adrastea, would like you to show her where the toilets are." Madame Maxime said in a strong French accent, she gestured to the girl who looked really familiar to me.

The girl looked at me and smiled. My heart felt like it was going to melt into a puddle on the floor. She nodded towards her head mistress that she would be fine and followed me.

"You've certainly grown up to be a strapping young man, now haven't you Draco?" I stopped still, I recognised that voice. It had defiantly matured, but the childish sarcasm was still there.

I looked towards the girl I was leading towards the toilets; she had a small smile on her face. Her ice blue eyes pierced my very soul. Now I knew who it was.

"Addie?" I asked her. She laughed and took off her hat, letting her light brunette hair fall from its up do.

"The very same one, D!" she said. Without thinking what I was doing, I gave her a hug, which (most unfortunately) was witnessed by the Golden Trio, Potty, Weasel King and the mud-blood, Granger.

"Oh, it's great to see you Draco!" Adrastea whispered in my ear, and then she noticed the Gyffindorks I hated most.


	4. Chapter 4

Meeting Harry Potter

Adrastea POV

I quickly took myself gracefully away from Draco's grasp and put my hat on my head.

"You shouldn't be hugging people you don't know, Malfoy." I heard the girl say. But before Draco could even open his mouth to retort back (something I knew he did often) I saved him from embarrassing him (or myself) any further.

"Sorry to interrupt, miss, but I do know him. I have known him since he was two years old." I told her. The red head boy next to her was looking in D's direction, with a loathing look on his face.

I then realised who they were, the ones that Draco called Potty (Harry Potter), Weasel King or Blood-Traitor (Ronald Weasley) and Mud-blood or Know-It-All (Hermione Granger).

I still didn't like Draco calling anybody 'mud-blood' or 'blood-traitor' (my brother married a muggle girl, she was very kind, but my parents loathed her and for that he was blasted off of our family tree), but it was the way he (Draco) was brought up, by a Death Eater and his wife (who was a very kind lady).

"Well that's nice." Harry Potter said, looking fairly uncomfortable.

Draco gave a slight nod in the trio's direction and he started to lead me off in another direction. I followed him until the trio were out of sight.

"Ok Draco, tell me what that was all about, and don't make me curse you. I know some fairly good curses now." I said, turning him around (which was a little bit difficult, because of the fact that he weighs a bit more than I do).

"Well, just to tell you straight, we hate each other. The loathing goes deeper than hate, fair enough?" he explained. I nodded, it was the same between Fleur Delacour's younger sister (who's much, much younger), Gabrielle and me. I don't know what it is, but I think that it has to do with the fact that Fleur sort of took me in under her wing when I first started at Beauxbatons.

As Draco had figured out, I hadn't really needed to relieve myself (also known as going to the toilets) and we headed off into the direction of the Hogwarts Great Hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Feast In The Great Hall

Draco POV

After getting permission from Madame Maxime to sit next to me, I lead Adrastea over to the Slytherin table (which was also occupied by the Durmstrang students, including Viktor Krum).

Crabbe and Goyle ran their eyes up and down Addie a couple of times before they recognised her. Once they finally knew who it was, they each gave her a quick, short hug and sat down.

Addie looked happy, until she saw the girl who I really didn't like (and the girl who had been trying to get me drunk and into bed with her for the past two years), Pansy Parkinson. Pansy and Adrastea had loathed each other by the time they were each seven years old (it wasn't very comfortable to be in the middle of one of the arguments).

Pansy looked at Adrastea, like she was some kind of alien. I noticed that Addie was sitting in Pansy's usual place.

"Excuse me Beauxbaton trash, but that's where I sit." Pansy said scathingly to Adrastea.

"Sorry Princess Pansy, but I feel like sitting here, I mean there isn't any reservations. Do you see any, Vincent?" Adrastea said, looking under the plate in front of her.

"Sorry Adrastea, no reservations that I can see. Pansy you'll just have to sit opposite Draco." Crabbe replied. I noticed that Crabbe liked Adrastea calling him by his first name. I felt something flair up inside me, but I didn't know what it was.

Pansy shot Addie and Crabbe a look of disgust (I saw out of the corner of my eye Crabbe, Goyle and Addie high five under the table) and she stalked off.

Dumbledore stepped up towards the Headmasters pedestal and start his talk. I never, and I mean never, listened to the great oaf. I looked towards Addie, who to no surprise, was listening very intently.

I started to day dream, but before I could get any further day dreaming, I felt Goyle's large hand slap my back, signalling the end of Dumbledore's speech.

Food appeared on the table almost automatically. I grabbed what I could (before Crabbe and Goyle could scoff it down) and ate it quickly, as I wasn't really in the mood for food. All I wanted to do was to talk to Addie.


	6. Chapter 6

Visiting the Library

Adrastea POV

That night, I stayed the night in the Ravenclaw Tower (which was blue and bronze all over and under and above and, well you get the idea). I liked it, but I suppose it just wasn't really my style.

The next day I went to the library (as I had planned) and bumped right into two red haired boys. They looked exactly like the boy I knew to be Ron Weasley.

"Well, what do we have here George?"One of them said to the other. It was quite funny, as I could tell they were jokers and pranksters (like myself).

"I don't know Fred. Looks like the little lady is lost!"George said to his twin. They looked at me with mischievous glints in their eyes.

"Sorry boys, but I know exactly where I am." I told them.

"Where."

"Are"

"You"

"Then?"

I smiled cheekily and replied, "The library."

The shock on their faces was enough to send me laughing, which brought the attention of my best friend (who I hadn't noticed approaching until just then).

"Are these Weasley's annoying you, Adrastea?" he asked me, when he was standing next to me.

"Sorry Draco, they weren't. I can tell these two love a good prank as much as I do. Do you remember the prank I pulled on Parkinson when we were nine?"

He laughed, "Of course I remember! She was trying to get that pus out of her hair for months. And don't even get me started on her eye brows! They were bigger and bushier than Grangers will ever be!"

Fred and George looked at each other and I knew what they were thinking. I quickly got out my parchment and a pen (I love these muggle stationary objects) and wrote something to the Twins. I handed it to them and waved good bye to them.

I politely asked if Draco wanted me to come with me into the library. Much to my dismay, he declined, but said he would like to talk at lunch.


End file.
